


Nowy początek starej historii

by kaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry, Sad Story, ale pewnie było to coś smutnego, miniatura, nie umiem w tagi, nie wiem co myślałam pisząc to
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaan/pseuds/kaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mali chłopcy często mają nierealne marzenia.<br/>Te były realne, ale nikt mu o tym nie powiedział.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowy początek starej historii

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że nie tak wylądowali w zakazanym lesie, ale tam mi się spodobało i tak postanowiłam to napisać.

Zawsze byłem sam.  
Taka była norma dnia codziennego. Życie w małej przestrzeni, pełnej brudu, kurzu i przetworów w słoikach. Taki ktoś jak ja nie mógł być zupełnie normalny. To było oczywiste. W końcu musiał istnieć powód ku temu, że traktowano mnie tak, a nie inaczej. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Nie oczekiwałem zbyt wiele.

Miałem marzenie.  
Szczeniackie. Samo w sobie wydawało się być czymś ekscytującym choć mało realnym. Chciałem mieć znajomego. Nawet nie śmiałem marzyć o czymś takim jak przyjaźń. To było dla mnie całkowicie nieosiągalne. Przynajmniej tak mówili inni, więc nie miałem prawa im nie wierzyć. W końcu dorośli zawsze mieli racje. Nie mieli powodu by kłamać, prawda?  
Pragnąłem by, tak po prostu, ktoś bez żadnych uprzedzeń, nienarażony na nieprzychylne spojrzenia innych powiedział mi „cześć” i czasem zapytał jak się czuję. To było naprawdę dziwne marzenie. Ale naprawdę bardzo tego pragnąłem.

Czas płynął.  
Wszystko dookoła się zmieniało tylko nie ja. Przestałem więc marzyć i zacząłem pogrążać się w coraz większej apatii.  
Do dnia aż przyleciały sowy. A z nimi listy. I pojawił się Hagrid i dziwne miejsce na ziemi zwane Hogwartem.  
I nareszcie miałem być szczęśliwy. Miałem, więc dlaczego nie byłem?  
W tym nowym świecie wszyscy mnie znali. Ja natomiast nie znałem nikogo. Ludzie się ze mną witali, klepali po plecach, pytali o rzeczy, które nie powinny ich interesować lub o takie, o których nie miałem zielonego pojęcia. Nazywali Chłopcem, Który Przeżył a potem zasypywali swoimi problemami. Historiami życia, o smutnych zakończeniach. Tragicznych wypadkach, które w ich opinii tak naprawdę nie były przypadkowe. Straszono złym człowiekiem, którego imienia nikt nie chciał zdradzić. Czym zawiniłem tym ludziom, których nawet nie znałem? Nie podobało mi się to wszystko.

Byli też inni.  
Spośród tłumów wyróżniła się trójka dzieci. Dwójka została moimi znajomymi, lecz trzecie z niewiadomych przyczyn stało się wrogiem, pomimo, że jedyną informacją, jaką o nim posiadałem było jego imię i nazwisko. Całkowicie obce, ale według niektórych naznaczone złą mocą.

To stało się moją cichą obsesją.  
Obserwowałem go, zbierałem informacje na temat jego osoby. Wiedziałem o nim niemalże wszystko. Co lubi, czego nie lubi, czym się interesuje, co robi w wolnych chwilach, z kim się zadaje. Potrafiłem opisać każdy szczegół jego wyglądu zewnętrznego, co kryje się za każdym gestem dłoni, skinieniem głowy, czy przymrużeniem powiek. Wszystko...

Aż pewnego dnia po prostu przestałem.  
Omijałem go szerokim łukiem, nie odpowiadałem na jego zaczepki i żarty. Starałem się w ogóle przestać myśleć o tym, że taki ktoś jak on istnieje. W końcu obserwowanie nie miało już sensu, skoro wydawało mi się, że znam go na wylot i już nic ciekawego się o nim nie dowiem. Ale w rzeczywistości wyglądało to inaczej. Ukradkiem i tak nadal zerkałem w jego stronę w duchu bluzgając się za każdym razem, gdy zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. To było silniejsze ode mnie. A może po prostu nie potrafiłem już przestać?

I wtedy nadszedł dzień, którego żadna ze stron się nie spodziewała.  
Odpowiedziałem na prowokacje. Dałem się ponieść. Nim się zorientowałem moja pięść wylądowała na jego twarzy. Potem już obaj rzucając się sobie do gardeł turlaliśmy się po zimnej kamiennej podłodze.  
Skończyło się na szlabanie z Hagridem i wycieczce do Zakazanego Lasu.  
Następnie wszystko poszło już z górki.

Zgubiliśmy się.  
Baliśmy się, choć żaden nie chciał się do tego przyznać drugiemu. Jego oczy błyszczały dzięki promieniom, świecącego wysoko na niebie, księżyca, odbijającym się w ledwo powstrzymywanych łzach. I nagle z ściśniętym sercem patrzyłem na te cudowne stalowoszare tęczówki ze zdecydowanie zbyt bliskiej odległości. On również patrzył w moją stronę z lekkim strachem, ale mimo to odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, co się stanie, gdy przekroczę tę umowną granicę. Podążę za impulsem, który wziął się nie wiadomo skąd. Zbliżę się kolejne milimetry i musnę ustami niesamowicie miękkie blade wargi.

To było nagłe.  
Ostry ból w klatce piersiowej odbierający mi oddech w piersiach i bolesny upadek na cztery litery sprawił, że wróciłem do rzeczywistości. Smutnej szarej rzeczywistości, gdzie dwójka nienawidzących się nawzajem dzieci zgubiło się w ogromnym ciemnym lesie i nie wiedzą jak się z niego wydostać.  
Nie dostrzegałem już tego zdezorientowanego spojrzenia. Zostało ukryte za zasłoną mlecznych kosmyków a ich właściciel cofnął się kilka kroków w tył.

Świat jednak nie był wspaniały.  
Magia nie sprawiała, że człowiek stawał się szczęśliwszy. Ludzie nie zmieniali się dzięki magicznej mocy pocałunku. A ciemny las pełen magicznych istot nie był dobrym miejscem dla dwójki przerażonych dzieci.

Bajki nie stawały się rzeczywistością.  
Skrzywdzony chłopiec pozostał skrzywdzonym chłopcem, którego nowe marzenie było najbardziej nieosiągalnym celem na świecie. I nic ku temu nie mógł zaradzić. Całe życie będąc zależnym od innych, czystym przypadkiem stał się zależny od jedynej osoby, której nie powinien na to pozwolić. Od swojego największego Nemezis. Draco Malfoya.


End file.
